


An Emerald City

by Tyrioo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epic Poetry, Meta Poetry, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrioo/pseuds/Tyrioo
Summary: Fantastical poems inspired by Circa Scaria (album) by An Emerald City.
Kudos: 1





	An Emerald City

ACT ONE

The twinkle of the emerald sends the faithful into a trance,  
The rabbit hole of unimagined colours which flitter and dance  
In front of their eyes, inside their marble minds  
Readying lost souls for the clash of their ultimate demise;

Teeth turning into knives, gritty nails into claws   
To uphold the promise of a land that never was   
More than a shared trip through worlds unknown,   
Towards a peaceful place to call home,   
A nest infested by nothing but warmth and jest,  
Pestered by light and its majestic ways of being  
And seeing the infinitesimal surrounding atmosphere  
All and nothing might or shall be born from here.

No hanging on too tight to what just might not exist  
In the forms that are oftentimes recognised as real, but a mist;  
A gist, hiding mystic shapes of dimensions above our own,   
In a land of wonder and wanderers where there is no throne.

Built of your own of ideals and cosmic dust, it’s a must   
To join in on the intergalactic festivities all around;  
For as the storm closes in you must revel in the random encounters  
Between higher bodies of power, in the sweet and sour starless night,  
Perform the dance to the very end or you’ll feel their might.

ACT TWO

Drag the chains across the muddy rocks   
While you climb up the mount  
To the city of pains abound,   
Of half-shut eyelids and old bones and drought;  
Loveless hands force you through the steep final step,   
Through the tall heavy doors   
Into the walls of no mercies but gores.

Kneel before the God of Injustice and beg for the swiftest way down,  
Beg for no more as their dead eyes persist on watching you drown,  
Take it into your own hands if you must and with all you may muster,  
Starve your mind from the lives once lived in lust and fluster  
As a thousand stars in the night sky... watch you wither and die.

ACT THREE

Fear not, traveller, the journey must come to an end.  
Not a place but a scarred face that much has been and seen and done,  
As you step closer you can hear the roar of the drum,  
The City of Sand vibrates in ecstasy under the piercing Sun.  
All-seeing globe of fire forevermore in ire shall caress the Earth,  
As frail, bony bodies bounce up and down in a frantic rush, a swaying gush,  
A ceremony of moments past and upcoming that shall last;  
The watchful eye of the Queen over the passionate servants  
That fill the yellow streets with sound and movement and talents,  
A fertile fortune in human sacrifice and connection with no set price  
Besides the colossal importance of a people united by circumstance,  
As life is nothing but a never-ending dance.  
Leave the same way you came in, traveller, with no more than a sensation  
Of collective dreams accomplished from nothing but causation;  
Leave only a grateful grin as an offering, traveller, before your migration,  
For they have all that one might ever ache for − and some more.


End file.
